


Welovesherlollies: Forever Together

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh yes, Sexy Times, although not destroying it, getting rid of the cherry jumper, in the lab, just taking it off her to get access to her breasts, or in the cupboard in the lab, the purple shirt, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly get it on in a cupboard at Barts ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> So a very lovely anon sent me a little something on Tumblr and I had to continue writing, and I also feel I should share it here.
> 
> By anon <3
> 
> "Sherlock!" she hissed, creeping around the lab in the pitch black during a odd power cut. Molly could hear something, someone moving in the direction of the store cupboard so she slowly tip-toed towards the door, gently pressing her ear against the smooth sanitised surface. Something rattled inside. With a couple of shaky breaths, her trembling hand swung open the door to nothing. She let out a sigh of relief before being roughly pulled into the cupboard by her waist and the door closed...

"Hello Molly" he muttered as his mouth made contact with the sensitive skin on her neck, biting and nipping gently to get a whimper out of the woman he had pressed against the cupboard wall.

"Sherlock, you, you scared me" she whispered, unable to stop the hiss of pleasure escaping from between her lips as his mouth worked its way down her throat.

"Mmm i’m sure i’ll be able to make it up to you, wouldn’t you agree Molly?"

She’d be embarrassed about the way his voice could make her writhe and moan in pleasure if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d seen her do it so many times already.

He’d removed her cherry jumper and the shirt she was wearing underneath while he’d been talking and was now grumbling slightly as he met the barrier of her bra.

"Let me know if you need a little help" Molly smiled, knowing that her consulting detective have never quite warmed to the idea of bras _"they’re only in the way Molly, they’re keeping me from sucking your delightful nubs into my mouth"_ he’d once pouted when Molly had tried to explain the importance of her wearing a bra, although she could certainly see his point.

He gave a slight chuckle most likely knowing exactly which memory she was thinking about, before closing his mouth around her already pebbled nipple, giving her other nipple attention with his calloused and talented fingers having finally gotten rid of the offending garment.

Molly pulled at his curls giggling when a needy groan fell from his lips, and moaning when the puff of his breath made contact with her wet nipple.

Sherlock hummed when her hands travelled down his chest as she undid the buttons of his purple dress shirt, the one she adored so much, loving the contrast of it against Sherlock’s ivory skin.

He pressed her firmly against the wall as he moved his mouth in to meet hers in a frantic and needy kiss, she was trapped between the wall and his body, able to feel every single part of their fronts touching, and relishing in the press of his erection aligned with her stomach.

She whimpered when he started moving, his need and want becoming apparent in the way he worked off her trousers and knickers in one go.

His tongue thrust between her lips, remembering every contour of her mouth as his finger made contact with her clit, catching her cry of his name as he started circling his finger and gliding it slowly along her juicy folds.

“God i’ll never get tired of this Molly, so wet and ready for me, always” he growled possessively against her lips.

“Always, always” she agreed when he turned up the pace of his finger.

Molly had to remove her hand from his hair to stop him from bringing her over the edge.

“Want you in me Sherlock” she gasped hungrily as she grabbed his cock through the material of his trousers and pants.

He moved his hips, pushing his substantial shaft firmly into her hand before quickly pulling away and divesting himself of his remaining clothes.

He grabbed her arse roughly and pulled her to him, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his narrow waist when he moved to lift her, breathing raggedly as her centre made contact with his heated length. Sherlock glided it along her slit before she impatiently situated him in front of her entrance, just waiting for him to push inside of her with one hard thrust.

She called his name out loud when he buried himself deeply and started moving roughly, pushing her hard against the wall with every thrust of his hip. His cock hitting just the right places inside of her, his hands grabbing her butt with bruising force and his tongue and mouth working her soft skin, leaving possessive marks for everyone to see.

He grunted and swore as he moved in her warmth.

“So good, you feel so good Molly, mine, you’re all mine” he growled before he raised his darkened lustful eyes to meet hers.

The sight of him so dishevelled and free was what brought Molly over the edge, and she moved her lips quickly to his to bury her scream of pleasure in his mouth.

Her clenching cunt and quivering body around him pulled Sherlock with her after a few artless thrusts later.

Molly smiled into the side of Sherlock’s neck after they’d slumped to the floor “you do know you haven’t completely made it up to me, right?” she asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Oh Molly believe me, i’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” He replied equally smug, wondering if she’d gotten the meaning behind his words.

When she only gave a small giggle he decided that she hadn’t fully gotten the meaning so he started rummaging around for his trousers.

He knew Molly most likely had a look of utter confusion on her face at this moment, but when the ring slipped on her finger there was only the sound of a gasp, her lips meeting his, and a stumbling to get their clothes on and return to the confinements of 221B Baker Street to celebrate their forever together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos make me happy :3


End file.
